


Wing Job

by DC_Derringer



Series: Castiel Watches Porn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is disappointed that he can’t do something for Dean because he’s not a woman, but he comes up with a very interesting and unique alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Job

Dean had porn on his computer. It was not the porn they watched together. That porn they picked out, from stores, or online websites. This was the porn Dean had watched before. Before Castiel had first demanded sexual intercourse, for the sake of Dean’s health.

Dean said he didn’t watch this porn anymore, since he had Castiel, and better stuff to watch. But Castiel was aware that this had previously been some of his favorite videos. Movies he had watched over and over again when his stress became too high. Castiel was curious about these movies that he did not share, but had once meant so much to him.

One night, while Dean was sleeping, Castiel turned on Dean’s computer and started sifting through the videos, looking for their appeal. One thing Castiel noticed was that there were more women in this collection. Most of the porn they watched together was male on male. But Dean’s previous porn sometimes had no men at all.

Then Castiel’s eyes lit on a folder that said “TF” and he clicked on it. The folder had many, many videos in it, more than any of the other folders. He clicked on one. Then another. And another. After a while, he realized what the theme of the videos was that Dean had collected, and frowned. 

He looked down at his chest, and frowned some more. He brought his hands up and squeezed his pectorals, but was dissatisfied. His frown grew deeper, as did the furrow between his brows. He looked over at Dean sleeping in his bed and gave a sad sigh. Then he disappeared.

~

By the following evening, Castiel had returned to the motel room where Sam and Dean were staying. Promptly, Sam made his exit to his own room, wishing them both a good, and he hoped quiet, evening.

“C’mere, babe,” Dean said with a smile as he tugged Castiel close for a kiss. But the angel was slack in his arms and unresponsive to Dean’s affection. Dean pulled away and looked at his lover, noticing the frown on his face, deeper than usual. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“I think it would be best if you return to women for your amorous stress relief.”

“Uhm, what? Why?”

“My research indicates I cannot fully satisfy your desires. I have tried my best, but I am simply incapable.”

“Cas, what are you talking about? You satisfy me just fine. Several times a night sometimes.”

“But I cannot provide you with mammary stimulation.”

Dean stared at Castiel blankly for a moment, his brain working, but coming up with nothing. “I have no idea what you just said.”

“I believe the colloquial term is ‘titty fuck.’”

“Oh,” Dean’s brain stuttered for a moment, and then he looked at Castiel’s chest, which was indeed lacking in the mammary department. Castiel noticed Dean’s look and covered his chest self-consciously.

“Seeing as I am incapable of giving you a titty fuck, I think you should find stress relief elsewhere.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel close to him. “You know, for such a nerd, you really are stupid sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, leaning into Dean’s embrace easily.

“I don’t need a titty fuck, Cas. I just need you.”

“But, what about all the videos on your computer? You had more videos with women giving titty fucks than any other sexual position.”

“What, my old porn stash? That stuff’s just for looking. The touch is what’s important. Any two body parts’ll do, whether it’s a girls tits or a man’s… I dunno. Other two body parts. Boobies are just fun, and unique.”

“Unique?”

“Yeah. Men don’t have boobies. That’s why we like them so much.”

“Two unique body parts…” Castiel murmured to himself, biting his lower lip as he thought. “Yes. I think that would work,” he said, giving a small triumphant smirk.

“What’ll work?”

“I’m going to give you a wingy fuck.”

Dean’s brain froze, and his mouth worked silently for a moment, before he was able to grasp the idea of Castiel’s words and respond to them coherently. “We’re not calling it that.”

~

Castiel was lying on his stomach on the bed, completely naked. Usually, Dean had a pristine, smooth white back to kiss, and bite and claw at while they made love, but tonight, out of nowhere, Castiel had a pair of shimmering black wings, small, curvy, and Dean thought they even looked a little… bouncy.

“They look different from the barn,” he said, remembering the sharp, smoky wings of shadow and energy he had seen the first time they met.

“My wings exist as a complex wavelength of energy that is intangible in this dimension. If you were to touch them, I believe your penis would burn off. These,” Castiel gave the smaller, cuter, fluffier wings a quick shake, somehow making them jiggle obscenely. “Are a physical manifestation that I have created for you.”

“They’re… cute,” Dean said with a smirk. No other word fit. The wings were smaller than he expected, reaching only from the top of Castiel’s shoulders, to the small of his back. If he were really expected to fly with them, it would likely be impossible.

The feathers, a pearlescent black, shimmering with greens, blues and purples, were rounded and soft, nothing like real feathers on a bird.

And they were bouncy. Every time Castiel or Dean shifted on the bed, the wings moved on their own, rippling and moving counterpoint to Castiel’s body, hardly ever still.

The combined look of them had Dean suffering from a massive erection that was starting to leak a little bit against the small of Castiel’s back, which is where Dean was sitting, admiring the new view of Castiel’s back.

“Are you sure this is OK? I feel like I’m going to… defile them or something. They’re just so damn pretty.”

“You have often said my mouth is pretty as well,” Castiel said plainly, looking at Dean with his pretty mouth in a slight pout.

Dean swallowed hard and found it hard to admit, even to himself, that the prettiness of the wings was actually making it that much harder to resist thrusting his cock between them and blowing his load all over the silky feathers.

“Come on Dean. I am sure you will enjoy this,” Castiel said, giving Dean a come-hither shake of his wings.

Dean groaned at the sight, as the wings shimmered and jiggled. Gently, he reached out with one hand, and lightly stroked the base of one wing, but then pulled back, as though burned, when Castiel jerked and let out a wild cry, which to Dean’s ears, sounded pained.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No…” Castiel panted. “I read that a woman’s breasts are often sensitive to stimulation, and endeavored to do the same for my wings. But I think I may have made them too sensitive. Give me a moment to adjust.” A moment passed, and then the wings shivered. “Here. Try again.”

Even more tentatively than before, Dean reached out to caress Castiel’s wings. Castiel let out a quiet, breathy sigh at the light touch, and encouraged by the gentler reaction, Dean slid his other hand into the angel’s wings.

“That feels nice,” Castiel purred.

“They feel so soft, and supple,” Dean said, his voice getting huskier by the moment. He gripped the wings a little more firmly and brought them together, making Castiel moan a little louder and shiver his wings.

Dean made a valley between Castiel’s wings, an inviting hollow of soft feathers and skin. He rubbed the tip of his dick against the bottom of Castiel’s wings, the feathers ticklish and soft, before he slowly pushed between them.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean groaned, gripping the wings tighter and pushing them closer together, so the hot, tight grip wrapped around his cock all the closer. He started thrusting slowly, the smooth skin between Castiel’s wings rubbing against the underside of his cock, the soft feathers stroking him all around.

Beneath him, Castiel let out soft moans and gasps as Dean handled his wings, pulling them and squeezing them occasionally as the man rubbed his cock between the sensitive appendages. In creating the physical wings, Castiel had laced them with nerves, and the sensations were shooting down to his groin, making him hard. His hips wiggled, grinding his cock further into the mattress, rubbing, much like Dean was doing above him.

Dean smirked, feeling Castiel’s movement beneath him, recognizing the instinctive thrust of the angel’s hips, just from a little wing play. So, Dean moved his hands a little. He collected both wings into one hand, making them bunch up tighter, eking a hard moan from Castiel, and then with his free hand, he explored.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped as Dean started carding his hand through Castiel’s trapped wings, running his fingers down the feathers, and then back up again, leaving them in disarray in his wake, making Castiel buck. And then when he tugged on the feathers at the tips, Castiel let out a wild cry, bucking so hard he almost threw Dean off, and his wings fluttered and shook, trying to wrest away from the too intense pleasure.

Dean laughed with wicked delight at this new found sensitivity, this wonderful pleasure he could give to his angel, who was usually so determined to please him. It was nice to turn the tables on him and let him lose control.

Dean continued his ministrations, toying with Castiel’s wings as he fucked between them, riding Castiel as the angel bucked and writhed beneath him, grinding himself against the mattress until it finally became too much. Castiel stole a hand underneath, holding his hips up just enough so he could stroke himself, fast and hard, matching Dean’s movements above him.

“Ng, Cas. I am so close,” Dean groaned, thrusting harder between Castiel’s wings, faster and disjointed as he neared the peak.

“On… On my wings…” Castiel gasped out as his own hand moved faster, a flurry of motion jutting out from under his hips.

Dean choked on a gasp when he heard those words, the image flaring up in his mind, and that pushed him over. As his orgasm overwhelmed him, he released Castiel’s wings and gripped his cock, stroking and aiming it as his come spilled out. Thick arcs splattered over Castiel’s pretty, black wings, the white a stark contrast. Dean painted the angel’s back, and his neck, and a few errant drops even landed in Castiel’s hair as Dean jerked his cock to get out the last of it.

Castiel moaned as he felt the heat spill against his sensitive skin. His hips jerked once, twice, and on the third stroke, he came, spilling into the sheets and leaving him lax and soft, lying in the wet spot, and panting.

“Ah, Cas,” Dean groaned, looking over his handiwork on Castiel’s back. Perverse and beautiful at the same time. “That was about the hottest thing I have ever done.”

“Was it as good as a titty fuck from a woman?” Castiel asked, a little demurely and unsure, peeking over his shoulder at the man still straddling his back. Even his wings looked shy.

“Cas, that was way better than any titty fuck I have ever experienced. These wings? I wish you’d shown me sooner.” Dean gave the wings another light stroke, smearing his semen into the feathers, and making Castiel sigh with pleasure.

“Then you do not mind my help with your stress relief, even though I do not have breasts?”

“Wings are definitely way better,” Dean said, unable to keep his hands off the soft, silky feathers.

“I’m happy I could give you a... a… what should I call what we just did?”

“Feather fucking?” Dean offered, tugging on a feather gently.

Castiel crinkled his nose. “Feather loving sounds nicer.”

“Not as hot. How about a wing kink?”

“I think that’s what you have, not what you do. Winger? Like a hummer?”

“Or wing job, like blow, hand, rim…”

“Rim job? I am unfamiliar with that one.”

“Oh yeah? Allow me to give you a practical demonstration,” Dean said with a smirk.

Soon the discussion of what to call whatever it was they had just done with Castiel’s wings was forgotten.


End file.
